Henry Walker
| aliases = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Ravens Fair, USA | associations = Walker Funeral Home | known relatives = Richard Walker Father, deceased. Marion Walker Wife, alive. | status = | born = 1934 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Michael Fairman. | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = Dead Silence | final appearance = | actor = Michael Fairman Keir Gilchrist }} Henry Walker is a fictional funeral home director and a supporting character featured in the 2007 horror movie Dead Silence. He was played by actor Michael Fairman in the primary scenes and by Keir Gilchrist in flashback scenes. Biography Henry Walker was the son of funeral home director Richard Walker and grew up in the town of Ravens Fair with his wife Marion. In 1941 (when Henry is 7 year old), when Henry was a young boy, he attended a ventriloquist act performed at the Guignol Theater by a woman named Mary Shaw. He witnessed Mary antagonize another boy named Michael Ashen after the latter criticized her act. A few days later, Michael Ashen disappeared and the town folk blamed Mary Shaw. They exacted their own brand of justice and murdered Mary. Young Henry was present the night that his father prepared her body for burial. As per Mary's will, she was cosmetically altered to resemble a ventriloquist's dummy. Henry peered into her casket, but recoiled in horror, knocking the coffin over, spilling Mary's body onto the floor. Years later, Henry succeeded his father as owner of the Walker Funeral Home. He never forgot the incident with Mary Shaw, nor the grim occurances that took place in the years following her death. Mary's spirit sought vengeance against those responsible for her death, and people began turning up dead; their tongues savagely removed from their heads. Henry's wife Marion knew full well what the ghost of Mary Shaw was capable of, and this knowledge eventually culminated into a severe state of mania. In 2007, a man named Jamie Ashen returned to his home town of Ravens Fair to bury his murdered wife, Lisa. When Henry inspected her remains, he recognized the rictus face and the missing tongue and knew that the ghost of Mary Shaw was still active. He eventually confided in Jamie and told him about his experiences as a child. Jamie didn't put a lot of stock into the legend, but Henry knew all too well how real the threat of Mary Shaw truly was. A few evenings later, Henry heard his wife's voice emanating from a crawlspace below the funeral home. He began crawling after her, but realized only too late that it was actually the voice of Mary Shaw that had beckoned him. Henry screamed in horror and Mary killed him, tearing out his tongue just as she had done to so many others. Notes & Trivia See also External Links References Category:2007 character deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Victims Category:Characters who have their tongues cut out